


Populaire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [477]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Portuguese National Team, Self-Esteem Issues, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Bernardo cherche à comprendre pourquoi Ronaldo est plus mis en avant que lui.
Relationships: Bernardo Silva/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: FootballShot [477]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Populaire

Populaire

  
Bernardo sait qu'il ne devrait pas être aussi jaloux, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il veut être considéré comme l'un des meilleurs de sa génération, c'est normal, il ne veut pas être un joueur lambda, être oublié. Il mérite tellement mieux que d'être le portugais oublié du moment. Bien sûr Bernardo le savait, il n'a pas commencé sa carrière sans avoir conscience que Cristiano Ronaldo serait toujours au-dessus de lui dans le cœur des gens. Il a dix ans de retard sur Cristiano, il ne pourra jamais être le meilleur malheureusement... Bernardo sait qu'il a encore beaucoup de temps devant lui pour devenir comme Cristiano, mais il le sent dans ses tripes, il ne sera jamais le meilleur portugais de l'histoire. Il sait que c'est égoïste de penser ça, cependant c'est naturel d'avoir envie de rester dans l'histoire.

  
Un jour, alors qu'il avait été convoqué en équipe nationale, où il savait peu pertinemment que Cristiano serait là, Bernardo avait décidé d'avoir une discussion avec lui pour connaître les raisons de son succès. C'est tellement stupide... Cris lui donne rendez-vous dans sa chambre après les entraînements, Bernardo espère bien comprendre, apprendre.

  
Oh. Bernardo se retrouve dans le lit de Cris, ses vêtements sur le sol et des lèvres sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas prévu ça, mais ce n'est pas pour le pire, c'est doux et... Ça ne répond pas à ses questions. Cris profite juste de lui. Bernardo avale la boule dans sa gorge, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Alors il va rester à jamais une doublure ? Le double-jeu de monsieur Cristiano Monsieur ? Bernardo a honte de lui, pourquoi est-il devenu si nécessiteux de devenir important ? Vu le prix, c'est un échec cuisant. Sa situation va lui convenir, il n'aura pas été un joueur moyen s'il croit en lui. Ouais, il doit réussir par lui-même.

  
Fin 


End file.
